Recall
by Aiko Isari
Summary: [Xros Wars manga] She would just have to make new memories.


_**A/N:** _Oh, well, um, this was written fast. Anyway, this is for another of the Digimon non-flash bingo, number 195: misty. I'm having a lot of fun with these. It's like Memorial Day all over again. But you know, faster. Let me know what you think guys! Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Recall_

Kotone knew she was a burden.

Nene never said it, probably never thought it herself. That was her sister for her, all kindness and oblivious tunnel vision. That was she loved about her sister though, how willing she was told hold her chubby, weak hand.

Kotone knew she was a burden, even while she slept.

Granted, she hadn't known all that _much _while she had been sleeping, aside from the fact that she should have been awake because there were fun monsters (like Sparrowmon!) and an amazing world (that was apparently Digital! Not all that surprising was it?) and that she was very much alone.

Stared at, but alone.

A weird knight stared at her while she slept. Sometimes he laughed, loud enough to make her crystal shake. Sometimes he muttered, so softly the flowers didn't move. Kotone didn't like him very much.

On the good days, she knew all of this, she could almost move her hands and feet and maybe walk a step, if she was free. She didn't know about the bad days, she couldn't remember them. She could remember someone crying. She could remember the ghost of a hand trying to reach her.

Kotone always wondered whose hand it was.

She liked to imagine it was her sister's.

A slender, powerful hand, complete with a fervent desperate voice, that must have been her sister.

She couldn't wait to see her again.

If only she could open her eyes.

When Kotone did open her eyes, her precious big sister was nowhere to be found.

…

She had to be strong.

It was fun, being strong. She had to fight bad guys, the evil monsters who had taken her brave, strong sister away.

Kotone had to grow a little.

Nene wasn't perfect. She had left Kotone here, in order to scare her.

A truly perfect person would have saved Kotone without getting hurt. Or in this case, without being taken away and making her cry.

It was hard not to be sad at the thought of her. She tried not to cry, but she couldn't remember her sister's face, it foggy with all the time, all the lack of seeing her.

She tried to remember. Kotone tried so hard to remember.

The girl had to remember the precious older sister, so she made sure to save the right person. Saving DarkKnightmon, or the Bagra Army, that was not allowed. She couldn't hold back and help them too. It wasn't allowed. The evil was evil.

Nene wouldn't be happy about that, would she?

She could live with her sister being unhappy. Kotone didn't even know what her sister was like when she was happy.

The girl had forgotten. But she would remember.

Probably.

She would do it.

She absolutely had to.

…

Kotone had underestimated her sister.

She had underestimated how far her sister had thrown herself into the abyss. It actually made her a little mad. How dare she? How could she do such a thing to herself. It wasn't fair. Nee-san didn't have to take all the burden on herself. She had never had to. Why would she choose that hard of a path? Did it seem easier? Last minute? For Kotone's sake?

Gosh, that was such garbage.

She loved her sister, even in that part of her mind that insisted Shademon wasn't her sister anymore. Nene had coddled her, pampered her, been protected by her.

Even now, she wanted to be all of those things.

That wasn't allowed.

She had promised to be strong.

She had promised to be brave.

She would definitely reach her, no matter what the circumstances.

She didn't remember her sister too well.

So she would make new memories in the fog. Memories with the other members of Xros Heart, with her sister, with Sparrowmon.

Then, someday, she would be grown up, and be able to make more memories, have more dreams.

But first, she had to grab her sister's hands and never let go. In the dark fog that was her sister's sadness and the vagueness that was too much sleep, she had to hold tight, and pull.

She had to show Nene that she was stronger than Shademon.


End file.
